GenderHae?
by blackcloudiest
Summary: Hyukjae yang terbangun dengan terkejut karna mendapati seorang gadis di sisinya, dia...Lee Donghae, satu-satunya member wanita di super pop group super junior. gs!hae, EUNHAE slight!Sihae


**Title : Gender Hae?**

**Author : DweeRae**

**Cast : Eun/Hae, slight!Won/Hae, Super Junior**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance**

**Rating : PG17**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior is belong to SM ent.**

**A/N : Yaoi? Not sure, GS? Not sure too. Normal? and, sorry taggers ;_;v**

_Summary : Gadis itu adalah Lee Sunhae, bukan Lee Donghae._

슈퍼 주니어

Pagi hari ini terlalu cerah dan silau. Terlihat dari pancaran sinar di luar jendela kamar dua orang member sebuah grup boyband terkenal di dunia, Super Junior.

"Engh…" Eunhyuk mengerayangi semua yang ada di kasurnya, dengan mata masih tertutup, ia menggeliat bercampur rasa malasnya untuk bangun.

"Hae…" panggilnya pada Donghae yang di kiranya juga masih tidur bersamanya dalam satu ranjang tersebut.

Tangan Eunhyuk meraba tubuh seseorang yang tidur di sampingnya dan berusaha membangunkan seseorang itu,"Hae bangun cepat! Ambilkan aku air, aku haus." Ucap Eunhyuk, menyuruh.

"Oppa berisik!" balas seseorang itu dengan suara kesal.

'Oppa?' Eunhyuk terkejut dengan panggilan itu, dan apalagi suara tadi terdengar seperti suara seorang perempuan.

"DONGHAE-AH!" Eunhyuk langsung duduk di kasur meneriaki seseorang tadi dengan suara keras. Menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Berisik sekali Hyukjae!" balas gadis itu, seseorang tadi.

Eunhyuk mematung, tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya sekarang,"Siapa kau?!" tanyanya pada gadis itu.

"Kau gila?! Aku ya Sunhae. Lee Sunhae."

Eunhyuk tidak melepaskan pandangannya yang tetap memperhatikan wajah tak asing yang ia lihat di hadapannya,"Kau Lee Donghae!" teriaknya.

Gadis itu berdecik,"Terus saja kau mengatai ku dengan sebutan Donghae Donghae itu! aku ini Sunhae, Super Junior Sunhae imnida." Ucapnya lalu memperkenalkan diri khas-nya seperti yang sering ia lakukan di atas panggung.

Eunhyuk bingung, rasa seratus persen tidak percaya nya belum hilang. Lee Donghae yang ia lihat di hadapannya memang benar mempunyai wajah yang sama, hanya rambut nya saja yang halus panjang tergerai, dan tubuh perempuannya.

"Kau wanita?" tanya Eunhyuk lirih.

Sunhae terkekeh,"Menurutmu?" balas tanyanya.

Satu menit, dua menit Eunhyuk terdiam. Namun semakin lama memperhatikan wajah 'Sunhae' itu malah membuatnya teringat dengan 'Donghae' yang ia rasa –mengenalnya.

"Kau Donghae kan'?! cepat buka wig mu?! Buka t-shirt mu?!" Eunhyuk memaksa Sunhae untuk menuruti perintahnya. Ia menarik rambut Sunhae, yang ia fikir itu adalah sebuah wig.

"Hei sakit Hyuk!" Sunhae mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk kebelakang. Namun, Eunhyuk masih belum percaya kalau Sunhae itu adalah benar perempuan.

Sebuah cara terakhir untuk memastikannya, adalah…

PLAKKK

Telapak tangan Sunhae melayang dan menerpa pipi Eunhyuk,"K-kurang ajar sekali kau menyentuh…dada-ku / ?!" teriak Sunhae sesaat ia menampar Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk terdiam, mengingat kembali apa yang ia rasakan saat tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang, kenyal. =_=

"Kau wanita? Sungguhan?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan senyuman lebar kali ini.

BRUUK

Sunhae melempar bantalnya kewajah Eunhyuk,"Tentu saja aku wanita!" jawabnya lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

.

.

.

Masih tidak percaya, Eunhyuk terdiam di kamarnya.

"Apa aku ini gila? Sunhae itu Donghae? Donghae itu Sunhae?" Eunhyuk mengacak-acak rambut putih pirangnya.

Ia tidak mau menjadi tak waras memikirkan semua itu, Eunhyuk langsung keluar kamar. Bertanya pada member lain mungkin solusi terbaik.

슈퍼 주니어

Eunhyuk berjalan pelan seperti arwah, hampir tak terdengar suara tapakan kaki. Kedua matanya jeli memperhatikan sosok Sunhae yang sedang duduk bersama Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun berada di bawah mereka –sedang melakukan sebuah hobi yang Eunhyuk tahu apa itu.

"Oppa ayo kalahkan dia." Ucap Sunhae pada Sungmin yang pandangannya fokus kearah LCD tv besar sedangkan jemarinya berkutik pada sebuah stick game.

"Berisik kau Noona, Sungmin Hyung akan ku kalahkan." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan kesibukan sama seperti Sungmin.

Eunhyuk menautkan kedua alisnya, pertanda sebuah kebinguan,'Apa mereka juga menganggap Sunhae, ada?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Haaa aku menang, yes!" teriak Sungmin tiba-tiba lalu di lanjutkan dengan tampang murung dari Kyuhyun.

"Hebat Oppa kau bisa mengalahkan iblis itu." ujar Sunhae lalu Sungmin memeluknya, berterimakasih,"Sunhae-ah, kau memang best-cheer ku." ucap Sungmin.

Eunhyuk melebarkan kedua matanya, melihat Sungmin memeluk Sunhae, membuatnya sedikit merasa 'Tidak suka'.

"Sunhae-ah," panggil Yesung yang berjalan menuju sofa tempat Sunhae, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berkumpul.

"Oh Yesungie Oppa. Ada apa?" tanya Sunhae yang langung melepas pelukannya dari Sungmin.

"Aku dengar kau yang memandikan Kkoming-ku, benar?" tanya Yesung dan Sunhae mengangguk,"Iya aku yang memandikan Kkomingie, habis dia lucu sekali sih." jawabnya.

Yesung tersenyum lalu mencubit pipi Sunhae seperti kebiasaannya,"Wah, terimakasih Hae." Ucapnya.

Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk merasa ada sesuatu yang, seperti panas di hatinya.

"Noonaaaaaaa." Ryeowook tiba-tiba memeluk Sunhae,"Noona ayo kita berbelanja ke plaza." Ajak Ryeowook padanya.

"Ah Wookie, hari ini kan kita ada jadwal di music bank." Ujar Sunhae.

"Oh iya aku lupa." Balas Ryeowook lalu melepaskan pelukan itu.

Untuk ketiga kalinya, Eunhyuk merasa benar-benar , cemburu?

"Engh, kalian…" panggil Eunhyuk yang tanpa sadar membuat semua rekannya menjadi terkejut.

Eunhyuk mendekati mereka,"Dimana Lee Donghae?" tanyanya yang malah membuat mereka kebingungan.

"Lee Donghae?"

Sunhae menggelengkan kepalanya,"Jadi Hyukjae masih mabuk rupanya." gumamnya.

Eunhyuk terdiam, kemudian telunjuk kanannya mengarah pada sosok Sunhae,"Dia itu, apa benar bagian dari Super Junior?" tanyanya.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih Hyuk?!" tanya Sungmin,"Jelas-jelas Sunhae adalah main dancer SUJU." Tambahnya.

Tak lama Leeteuk memasuki ruang tengah yang sedang ramai itu,"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian semua berkumpul tanpa kegiatan di sini?" tanyanya.

Sunhae berlari kecil mendekati Leeteuk, merangkul lengannya,"Oppa, Hyuk—Hyukjae gila! Hari ini dia seperti orang terkena amnesia." Adu Sunhae pada Leeteuk sang leader.

"Gila kenapa apa fishy?" tanya Leeteuk pada Sunhae.

"Apanya yang gila?!" bantah Eunhyuk di seberang.

Sunhae menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Leeteuk,"Lihat Oppa, benar kan dia gila. Apalagi…ahhh!" Sunhae belum siap melanjutkan kata-katanya,"…Apalagi tadi Hyukjae berbuat mesum padaku! Dia meraba, dadaku." Ujar Sunhae.

"LEE HYUKJAE!" teriak semua member lain pada Eunhyuk.

슈퍼 주니어

Eunhyuk merasa benar-benar berada di alam sadar. Ingatannya tentang Sunhae tak bisa terbaca olehnya, hanya ada Lee Donghae, dan Lee Donghae.

Walau beberapa bukti dari gambar, dan lagu-lagu mereka telah Eunhyuk dapatkan fakta kalau Sunhae adalah benar dari bagian Super Junior, tapi tetap hal itu membuat Eunhyuk masih belum mengingatnya. Dari Twins hingga Mr Simple, ia masih belum menemukan sosok Sunhae di ingatannya.

"Ini terasa bodoh." Lirihnya kesal.

슈퍼 주니어

Hari ini Super Junior akan menampilkan goodbye stage-nya di Music bank, dengan Sembilan member. Karna Kangin, dan Heechul sedang wajib militer, Hangeng sedang berada di negara asalnya, dan Kibum sedang sibuk shooting.

Mereka telah berkumpul di backstage, mempersiapkan semaksimal mungkin penampilan mereka.

"Wuah ELF yang hadir banyak sekali." Leeteuk mengintip kearah bangku penonton dari balik celah jendela yang terhubung langsung dengan suasana panggung.

Sunhae, yang terlihat cantik dan energic dengan gaun terusan hitam di sepaha, dan di padukan dengan sepatu boots hitam pula, dan rambut panjangnya yang di kuncir tinggi, membuat ia terlihat cantik di antara member pria lain.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa menatapnya dengan terpesona.

"Kau, cantik ya?" ucapnya pelan pada Sunhae, namun tak Sunhae hiraukan karna dirinya sedang cemas menunggu seseorang.

"Ck, Hyuk, sudah lebih jutaan kali kau bilang Sunhae itu cantik. Dari sebelum debut, sampai sekarang kau selalu merayu-nya dengan sebutan cantik." Ucap Shindong padanya.

"Tapi sayang, si cantik itu sudah ada yang punya." Tambah Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya lebar-lebar,"S-sudah ada, yang—punya?"

BRUK

Seorang pria, tinggi, tampan –hampir sempurna, bahkan bagi sebagian orang ia terlihat amat sempurna. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia membuka pintu backstage,"Maaf aku telat." Ucapnya, dan semua member melirik kearahnya.

"Siwonnie…" Sunhae yang mengetahui Siwon akhirnya datang pun langsung menghampiri Siwon, dan memeluknya. Memeluknya.

"Aku khawatir kau tidak datang di goodbye stage kali ini." Ucap Sunhae sedikit manja. Siwon hanya tersenyum, lalu mencubit pipi Sunhae, gemas,"Tidak sayang, shooting Poseidon aku tunda sampai besok." Jawabnya.

"Siwonnie! wajah ku baru saja di make-up." Sunhae meraba pipi-nya yang di cubit Siwon barusan.

"Miahn." Ucap Siwon, lalu mereka berpelukan kembali, sangat intim.

BUGGHH

Dengan kasar Eunhyuk menarik lengan Siwon yang mendekap Sunhae,"Apa-apa an kau Siwonnie, ini tempat umum! Kau harus sopan pada, D-Sun-Sunhae!" ujarnya kesal. Siwon hanya menautkan kedua alisnya.

Semua member memperhatikan Eunhyuk, menatapnya 'tidak biasa'

"Kau berlebihan Hyuk." Ucap Yesung, member lain juga berkomentar,"Eunhyuk-hyung, mereka kan sudah biasa seperti itu." tambah Ryeowook.

Eunhyuk merasa di pojokkan oleh semua member,"Tapi itu berbahaya! Bagaimana kalau semua orang tahu kalian terlalu mesra!" tambah Eunhyuk dengan geram, yang bisa di pastikan kalau dirinya, cemburu.

Siwon tertawa kecil,"Ck, memang kenapa kalau semua orang tahu aku dan Sunhae pacaran, bahkan semua ELFs juga sudah tahu kalau kami pacaran." Jawab Siwon.

Shock, itu yang pertama kali Eunhyuk rasakan sesaat setelah mendengar jawaban Siwon tadi.

'Pacaran?'

Sunhae menggandeng lengan Siwon dengan erat, namun kedua tatapan matanya menatap tajam Eunhyuk,"Hari ini kau gila Hyuk." Ucapnya.

Sebagai seorang leader, Leeteuk langsung menengahkan masalah atas member Super Junior. Baginya situasi seperti ini merupakan masalah keluarga di dalam Super Junior itu sendiri.

"Ya! Kalian semua, sudahlah jangan bersikap kekanak-kanakan, sebentar lagi acara akan di mulai. Jangan membuat keributan dengan hal kecil seperti ini." Ujar Leeteuk dengan lembut.

Semua member kembali mempersiapkan diri mereka masing-masing.

"Tunggu dulu!" ucap Eunhyuk yang mampu membuat suasana backstage menjadi sepi dingin lagi. Semua member memperhatikannya.

"Kau, dan Siwon berpacaran? Itu benar?" tanya Eunhyuk serius.

Terdengar suara tawaan kecil dari beberapa member dan ada juga suara hela-an nafas.

Mencoba ramah Siwon memperjelas segalanya,"Benar. Aku dan Sunhae sudah berpacaran, tepatnya saat kita sedang promosi sorry sorry, dan hubungan kami sudah di ketahui semua orang, termasuk fans. Dan itu aku sendiri yang memberitahu." Jelas Siwon.

Eunhyuk lemas, menatap kebawah lantai. Ada perasaan tidak percaya, dan perasaan sakit hati.

"Siwon mengupload foto dirinya dan Sunhae di twitter, dan itu benar-benar membuat ELFs ramai membicarakan Sihae-couple." Tambah Sungmin.

"Iya aku ingat. Saat Sihae-couple jadi trendtopic dunia. ELFs juga banyak yang mendukung, walau ada sedikit dari mereka yang menolak." Ucap Yesung yang ikut menceritakan kejadian di dunia maya beberapa tahun silam.

Sunhae bercermin pada cermin besar, dari sana ia memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang berada di pantulan cermin tersebut,"Kebanyakan yang menolak hubungan ku, itu ya dari Eunhae-shipper. Fans yang mendukung hubungan ku dengan mu, Hyuk." Ucapnya. Eunhyuk membalas tatapan mata Sunhae dari balik cermin.

"Tapi itu kan tidak mungkin, kita kan sudah bersahabat lama." tambah Sunhae lagi.

슈퍼 주니어

Panggung masih dalam keadaan gelap, Super Junior sudah berada di atas panggung menunggu beberapa detik lagi perform mereka. lagu yang akan di bawakan kali ini adalah Be My Girl.

Semua member sudah fokus pada posisinya masing-masing, tidak dengan Eunhyuk. Ia seperti patung, semua kegelapan yang ia lihat seakan sama dengan hatinya sekarang. Gelap dan kaku.

3

2

1

Cahaya panggung pun bersinar terang, amat terang. Musik pembuka telah di putar, terasa riuh dan ramai terlihat dari barisan penonton yang dapat terlihat itu adalah para ELFs yang berkumpul menjadi satu, bersama atribut Super Junior-nya, membuat mereka terlihat seperti luasnya biru sapphire ocean.

BRUK

Tubuh Eunhyuk terjatuh di tengah panggung, menyakitkan.

슈퍼 주니어

Silau

Eunhyuk terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat yang bercucuran dan telah membasahi sebagian bantal dan kasurnya.

"Dimana aku?" tanyanya seorang diri.

Eunhyuk memperhatikan sekelilingnya, tidak ada semenit Eunhyuk pun langsung mengenali tempat ia sekarang berada, di kamar dalam dorm.

Lalu dengan cepat pandangannya beralih pada seseorang yang ternyata sedang tertidur juga di sampingnya.

"D-ddd, DONGHAE-AH?!" Eunhyuk terkejut melihat seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah Donghae, Lee Donghae. Sahabat-pria-nya.

"Donghae-ah!" Eunhyuk mengoncang-goncangkan tubuh Donghae, menyuruhnya agar cepat bangun.

"Berisik sekali Hyukjae!" kesal Donghae yang langsung duduk di kasur, mengucek-ucek kedua matanya dengan jari, lalu memperhatikan Eunhyuk dengan setengah kantuk.

Eunhyuk malah tersenyum,"Kau, Lee Donghae sungguhan…" ucapnya yang di lanjutkan dengan sebuah pelukan erat pada pria itu.

"Ya! Hentikan, hei." Donghae mencoba mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk, namun saking eratnya pelukan tersebut, membuat Donghae tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Eunhyuk melepaskan pelukan itu, tapi kedua tangannya masih lengket dengan tubuh Donghae, ia meraba bagian dada Donghae yang berbidang.

"Kau benar pria." Ucap Eunhyuk.

"Ck, tentu saja aku pria." Balas Donghae, Lee Donghae.

슈퍼 주니어

Entah apa yang terjadi, namun hari ini Eunhyuk terlihat amat senang dan bersemangat.

"Hyung, kalahkan si iblis itu!" suara Donghae dari balik ruang tengah membuat Eunhyuk ingin segera mengahampirinya, dan ternyata memang benar itu adalah suara Donghae yang sedang duduk bersama Sungmin di sofa yang sama, lalu ada Kyuhyun yang duduk di bawah mereka –sedang bermain game.

Eunhyuk terdiam sebentar, ia merasa sedang déjà-vu.

"Kyu, kau akan kalah hari ini! Percayalah." Ujar Eunhyuk menebak, tapi tebakannya ternyata benar. Sungmin memenangkan game itu dari Kyuhyun.

"Wah kau hebat Hyuk, seperti peramal saja." Ucap Sungmin.

Suara tapakan kaki terdengar mendekati mereka berempat,"Err Donghae-ah," panggil Yesung yang berjalan tadi.

"Aku dengar kau yang memandikan Kkoming-ku, benar?" tanya Yesung dan Donghae mengangguk, baru ingin menjawab Eunhyuk sudah menjawabnya mewakilkan Donghae.

"Iya. Donghae yang memandikan Kkomingie, habis menurutnya, Kkoming lucu sekali Hyung." Jawab Eunhyuk senang.

Yesung dan Donghae saling tatap tak mengerti dengan tingkah Eunhyuk kali ini.

"Donghae-Hyung!"

Semua mata memperhatikan Ryeowook yang memanggil Donghae tadi, dengan sigap Eunhyuk langsung berdiri di depan Donghae,"Ah Wookie-ah, aku tahu kau pasti ingin berbelanja dengan Donghae kan'? tidak bisa, hari ini kita ada jadwal di music bank." Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Engh?"

Tak lama Leeteuk memasuki ruang tengah yang sedang ramai itu,"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian semua berkumpul tanpa kegiatan di sini?" tanyanya.

Dan Eunhyuk pun tersenyum padanya,"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawabnya dengan riang.

슈퍼 주니어

Super Junior sudah siap di backstage Music bank. Semua member sedang sibuk melatih diri dan mempersiapkan penampilan semaksimal mungkin, tidak dengan Eunhyuk. Sedari tadi kedua mata nya fokus memperhatikan Donghae yang sudah rapi dengan kostumnya dan itu terlihat tampan.

BRUK

Seorang pria, tinggi, tampan –hampir sempurna, bahkan bagi sebagian orang ia terlihat amat sempurna. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia membuka pintu backstage,"Maaf aku telat." Ucapnya, dan semua member melirik kearahnya.

"Siwonnie! Aku fikir kau…" ucapan Donghae kepada seseorang yang datang tadi itu terputus ketika dilihatnya Eunhyuk yang langsung memeluk Siwon,"Ah Siwonnie, aku fikir kau tidak ikut dalam acara ini. Aku cemas." Ucapnya. Siwon menaikan kedua alisnya, tanda merasa ada yang aneh.

"Kau berlebihan Hyuk." Ucap Yesung.

Eunhyuk tertawa kecil sekilas, lalu melegakan nafasnya. Ia berdiri di tengah backstage, memperhatikan satu persatu member.

"Kalian tahu, hari ini aku sangat sangat bahagia. Aku memiliki kalian, dan…" Eunhyuk melirik kearah Donghae,"…Memiliki seorang sahabat pria yang selalu ada di dekatku, Lee Donghae." Tambahnya.

Leeteuk, Yesung, Shindong, Sungmin, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dengan keanehan.

"Tumben kau berbicara seperti itu Hyuk?" tanya Shindong.

Eunhyuk menggeleng,"Aku, hanya sedang senang saja. Andai, mereka berempat ada di sini juga. Aku pasti akan bertambah senang." Jawabnya.

Mr Simple, lima menit lagi.

"Beberapa menit lagi kita tampil, ayo ke dekat panggung sekarang." Kata Leeteuk mengomandani semua member.

Satu persatu member keluar dari backstage, dan saat giliran Donghae ingin melewati pintu itu, tangan Eunhyuk langsung sigap menariknya.

"Hae-ah, hari ini, ayo kita tampilkan dance dan rap yang luar biasa." Ajaknya kepada Donghae dengan menggebu.

Donghae mengangguk dengan semangat,"Sippo." Jawabnya.

Mr Simple, beraksi.

슈퍼 주니어

Date : 2011 october


End file.
